


Run Together

by momma_66



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: She wasn't a Runner, but she ran with him for a month every five or six months to keep him company.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment fic - she wasn't a Runner, but she ran with him for a month every five or six months to keep him company. - provided by 3am_moonlight

The first time they met Buffy had been wherever-the-Hell she was for two months. Buffy was hurt or she would have avoided him as she had all the humanoid alien life she had found. Ronon helped her and didn't object when she stuck around. She picked up some of the standard language. Learned about the Wraith, which for all the weird shit she had seen as a Slayer. _Space Vampires_? Xander would be having a field day, she wondered how Spike would feel about all the leather. 

Ronon didn't let her stick around long. Helped her set up a few contacts, showed her some ropes. And sent her on her way in less than a month. He never asked questions or wondered why she seemed to know so little about the galaxy. 

The next time they ran across each other Ronon did have questions.

"What planet are you from?" he asked, a fire lit between them filled the sudden silence.

"Vulcan," was the first response she could think of. 

Ronon grunted, "never heard of it."

"It was a small, hot planet." Another grunt and the conversation was over. 

Ronon was gone the next morning.

It was strange how she changed. She had always been a sun-kissed Californian girl. Toned and strong from years of being the Slayer. Now. Now she had a hard ripple to her abdomen she hadn't seen since she was seventeen. Her arms were lean and lethal. 

The Wraith were tough but not anything Buffy hadn't handled before and her cumulative knowledge said - lop of its head - was always a great fall back. From the surprised look the first Wraith she killed gave her, she wasn't something they had encountered.

The next time she saw Ronon, they both had questions.

"Is there an easy way to kill the big bad blue guys?" Buffy caught up to Ronon on a deserted planet. 

Ronon didn't answer at first, stared at her. Then, "you're different. The Wraith are talking about a woman killing them."

Buffy shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about." She was surprised by the sound Ronon made, it may have actually been a laugh.

"Did you decapitate one?"

"Is there an easy way to kill them?" She responded, with a smile. That time he did laugh.

"You can shoot them a lot," the smirk he gave her was sharp.

Buffy wrinkled her nose, "Not a fan."

Ronon shrugged, "then I guess you'll have to keep doing it your way."

Before they parted this time Ronon explained the tracking device in his back. That he was a Runner and couldn't stay in one place long and certainly not a place with inhabitants. 

They ran together but never long side-by-side. Buffy had no trouble finding trouble but sometimes fighting next to Ronon reminded her of home and her family. She missed them all so much and wondered if she would ever get home. Then at other times, it was so freeing. Killing Wraith was a mantle she decided to pick up but there was no fate of the world hanging over her head either. 

"So, how long will I have to go this time before I see you?" Buffy teased.

Ronon grunted at her but she could see that little smile tugging at his lips. "You know it's dangerous."

"I'm dangerous," she wrapped her arms around his middle and picked him up.

"Hey!" he growled. "Put me down." Buffy dropped him unceremoniously and only smirked as Ronon glared at her.

"Couple months." Ronon tilted her chin up and smiled at her. "Sleep in a real bed for a while."

Buffy pouted, "You get all the fun."

"Yes, running for my life is fun."

"I once had to hide from a demi-god." Any time she spoke about where she was from Ronon would give her funny looks. Like his life on the run from Space Vampires was more normal.

Ronon kissed her, "I'll see you soon. Promise."

Buffy tried not to panic. Not when Ronon missed their first check-in or the second. By the third she was tearing apart planets. The pile of wraith bodies in her wake were gaining her a reputation. One she hoped Ronon would hear.

He finally did.

"You have created quite the chaos." Buffy was on her third drink and almost didn't trust her ears. "You're not from Vulcan, are you?" Ronon slid into the chair next to her. 

Buffy would feel ashamed later but the first thing she noticed, "wow, you smell good." Ronon laughed and Buffy could see clean clothes and a shower weren't the only changes Ronon had made.

"Oh my, God. I missed you!" Buffy threw her arms around him. "Where have you been, Mister!?" She was rewarded with another laugh.

"Buffy, if I asked you about Earth. What would you say?" Ronon was serious now, dark eyes exploring hers. 

Buffy's mind tripped over the word 'Earth' a few times before the rest caught up with her. "How?"

Ronon smiled and took her hand, "There are people you need to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy-no-trust lays a "humans suck" rant on Ronon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not going to do it girl, I'm just thinking about it."
> 
> "I did it"
> 
> No really, I promised myself no wips but damn it here we are.

Ronon smiled and took her hand, "There are people you need to meet." 

Buffy's smile slipped. Her brain finally catching up with her heart. There was only one group of humans making it to another galaxy. Military. And she knew from experience you couldn't always trust men in uniforms. Whether they were BDUs or tweed.

"Did you tell them about me?" Buffy asked, making no move toward Ronon, she didn't exactly pull her hand from his.

Ronon frowned. "Not that you were Lantean." _Lantean?_ she thought.

"Then how did you figure it out?" Buffy hated to interrogate Ronon, her first, only ally in this strange, violent galaxy.

Ronon sort of smiled but seemed confused as well, "I watched Star Trek?" Buffy huffed, then a giggle escaped her. She slapped her hands to her mouth, trying to quell the peels of laughter as they over took her. She couldn't remember the last time something had truly delighted her.

Buffy closed her eyes and pulled herself together. "Ronon are these people dressed in uniforms? Have ranks?"

"Yeah, they're the military. We had a similar structure on Sateda," he said slowly, like she had forgotten all their quiet nights around small fires.

"Well, when it comes to Earth you can't trust the military."

"Sheppard's a good commander. He's shown me that I can trust him." Buffy was startled by the words, Ronon did not trust easily or quickly. She had worked hard for his trust. Killing wraith like child's play had a little to do with it.

"Okay, well once I trusted someone in the military and I almost ended up dead. And then, the very old stuffy guys who were supposed to assure my legacy also tried to kill me. So, based on numerous personal experiences. When powerful humans gain access to things they don't understand or are too powerful for them to handle. People, usually lots of innocent people, end up dead. I've seen demons and monsters tear people to pieces. And humanity is still the ugliest of them all." Buffy snapped her mouth shut, surprised at herself. 

Ronon grunted, "Hnh," Buffy looked up at him. "The Lanteans are responsible for all the wraith waking."

Buffy jumped up, barely containing her squeal of being proved correct within seconds of her rant. "See? We humans can fuck up anything." Ronon grinned at her swear, he reached for her but she batted his hands away. This was no time for wandering hands.

"I don't understand. You can be reunited with your people. They must be worried, don't you care?" Buffy could feel Ronon's mood shifting, as it always did when it became clear she was hiding something. 

Buffy bit at her lip, wondering how she could make Ronon understand. Earth wasn't a place where they travelled planet to planet making connections and allies. One planet and the varying cultures could barely coexist. "They'll have a lot of questions about how I got here and they might, they might not let me go home. See, I'm an American-"

"So is Sheppard." Ronon broke in, he sounded eager to show Buffy that he understood. "And McKay is Canadian. They tell me that's two different things." 

"Ronon, I know a lot of crazy things about," Buffy waved her fingers, at a loss of how to explain her side of the crazy. When apparently, a bunch of _Earth world governments_ knew there was life _in space_. Rationally Buffy shouldn't be surprised. She'd been to Heaven. There was a Hellmouth in Cleveland. She took a vacation in another dimension. 

But damn, _aliens_ , was still surprising.

"But the general public doesn't know about life on other planets any more than they know vampires live next door. And they'll have so many questions." By Ronon's raised eyebrow he was familiar with the world vampire now. Just how much Earth-stuff was he seeing?

"Okay. You're still coming with me. If what you say is true, that they don't know about you any more than you know about them. We can say you're a Satedan, like me. They won't know any differently that Satedan women aren't as strong or fast as you." Ronon smirked here, "Actually, it will be interesting to see the men get their asses kicked by Teyla and you."

"Ronon, I don't think-"

"I want you safe, Buffy."

"There's no way I can fool them. I'm a Cali girl, born and raised. And you know I can take care of myself." She poked his chest, smirking at the little puff of breath it produced.

Ronon gathered her close, arms winding around Buffy faster than she could dodge. "I want to bath with you, then lie you across a real bed, and hold you for hours without feeling every stone beneath us." Buffy lost her breath for a moment, mind spinning with images. 

Buffy moaned, letting her head fall to Ronon's shoulder. "You are bad. And manipulative. A bad, manipulative man." She wrapped her arms around Ronon's shoulders and settled her thighs tighter against his hips. 

"Does that mean you'll come?" Ronon laughed, goddess she had missed his laugh. 

Buffy didn't have to think hard on it, she had already been so tired, even before her journey to another galaxy. She had also earned herself a bit of a name. And maybe hiding among trained military would be a nice slow pace.

"Yes, I'll come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind-wrote this while dissociated in the shower. Immediately wrote it down, realized I spelled Ronon wrong a zillion times and almost deleted the whole thing.
> 
> I'll be back once I'm over the embarrassment.


End file.
